Back of my mind
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Daisuke meets Yugi. Domino high has been closed down and now they have to go to Daisuke's school, where they find out that Yami isn't the only spirit and that Daisuke doesn't need to have a item to transform to the phantom Thief.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for my sister. She asked me to write a Dn angel and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover, so I did.**

**Something about a cave. IDK.**

* * *

><p><em>Dn angel<em>**  
><strong>

_Daisuke Pov_

_Chapter one_**  
><strong>

I am Daisuke Niwa and a card game was brought with them. A whole school went out of business because of something and we got so many new students. For a while, they wore their old uniforms, not ours. I could tell the blue wearing students were the ones that just came to our school. They brought a game with them that no one had heard of. Duel monsters. One group stood out. I could tell that they were friends at their old school. There were about five of them and they had a crowd. A boy near them read a book. I could tell he didn't like them, even if he was from the same school. I sighed and looked at the clock, wondering were my friend's were.

"Daisuke!" Someone called. I looked toward the call and smiled. There stood Riku and Risa. They walked toward me.

"Hey Niwa! How are you?" Riku asked. I smiled.

"Great. What about you Miss. Riku?" I asked. She smiled.

"Great!" I smiled. Then class started. I listened to the teacher as she started to teach.

_Hey Daisuke. Who are the boys in the blue uniforms? _My other side asked with a yawn.

_Just the students from Domino high._

_High? I thought you were in middle school? _I nodded.

_We go to Domino high for high school. It's the only high school nearby._ He nodded. I then looked forward.

"Niwa. Is something wrong?" The teacher asked. I shook my head no. "Then answer this question." I sighed and went to the board. Then I did the problem.

* * *

><p><em>Yugi Mutou<em>

_Yugi. You ok?_

My other half asked.

_Yeah. I'm ok._ I watched the red head boy. He felt like Bakura does. I think he has another half like us. I sighed. Joey looked at me in worry. I nodded to tell him I was ok. I tapped my pencil as I looked over my friends. Tristan was in deep thought, Bakura looked like he was fighting the spirit of the ring. Téa was paying attention. Kaiba.

Well he was kind of glaring at me.

I sighed as I listened to the teacher and I waited for the bell to ring so we could go to our next class. The red head boy sighed and muttered something. Then he asked if he could use the restroom. Something was wrong. He ran out and the teacher continued to teach.

* * *

><p><em>Daisuke Niwa<em>

_Dark! M-My head! I'm transforming!_ I muttered as I groaned. I was in the restroom.

_Daisuke! Why now?_ I groaned.

_Not sure Dark. _I fell to my knees as someone walked in. It was the boy with the odd hair. He looked a bit different. I looked at him and he sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I didn't answer him as my hair turned purple. I went into the back of my mind.

* * *

><p>Dark stood and smirked as Yami looked at him in surprise.<p>

"I'm not Daisuke anymore. Now leave me alone. I have something to do." Yami heard the bell rang and he nodded, then left.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short. DX Ha ha. Hope you enjoyed! XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two! So I've been watching Yu-Gi-Oh. It's pretty cool. Thanks for liking this! Didn't know it would be so popular! Cool. I'm excited for season five. I'm on four. I wish Bakura was in this season. Where is he? Come on! Everyone's being attacked by monsters and others are losing their souls. What is he doing? Gahh!**

_Kaddy 16:_

**Thank you! XD I'm really glad that you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Yu-Gi-Oh<em>

_Yugi_

I sighed and laid my head on my desk. I heard a voice, then looked up and saw Kaiba.

"Hey Kaiba." I muttered as I placed my head down.

"Yugi! No sleeping." Kaiba called as he glared at me. I nodded, tired. It was the second day of my day at this school. Sometimes I miss my school. My old life. The life full of adventures. Joey was depressed for some reason. I couldn't tell why.

"D-Dark!" I heard someone call. I looked up. There at the window stood a girl who's twin stood nearby. The twin glared at her. "Riku don't hate Dark! He's to nice and hot to hate!"

"Risa. I don't like that pervert." Riku answered. We had twelve minutes till class started and I was thinking about that man named 'Dark'. That name wasn't ringing any bells.

"Riku. Don't start! You like Daisuke!" Riku blushed and then glared at her again. Risa fan-girl screamed as Dark came in though the window. I sat up and then looked at him. Dark smirked and stared at me. I stared back at him, then he looked at Risa and they started to talk, Risa blushing. All the other girls surrounded them. I looked at the sky, then I closed my eyes.

_Something wrong Yugi?_ Yami asked. I shook my head.

_Nothing._ Then I sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Dn Angel<em>

_Daisuke_

"Dark. I one hundred percent hate you." I muttered. Dark laughed.

_'There a reason?'_

_'You know the reason! I don't have to tell you everything! You live in my head, remember.'_ Dark gave a nod as I walked. I felt someone nearby, stopped and turned. No one was there, but I got a headache that wouldn't go away.

* * *

><p><em>"Daisuke! Daisuke!" Dark's voice called. <em>

_"Oh god! Daisuke! Wake up!" I could see everyone, but they couldn't see me. There was the boy from yesterday, staring at my body, his eyes widened._

_"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Dark was glaring at him._

_"Sorry?" He growled. "He's gone forever!" Dark stood to tackle the boy, but someone ran in, said something, and left. Dark sighed, then glared. "We'll take care of this later Yami." Yami nodded._

_"Yes."_

* * *

><p>I sat up quickly. Gosh. That dream was so real. It was three day's since they had gotten there. Today wasn't no ordinary day! It was the-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yugi<em>

"Class field trip!" I said, excited. I didn't really make new friends yet, but I couldn't wait for this chance! "I'm so excited Pharaoh!" The Pharaoh appeared to my eyes only and nodded.

_'Yes. Maybe now you can figure out things about this 'Dark'.'_ I just nodded and smiled as I ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So why do you think Daisuke had a headache?<strong>

**I'll give you a Yu-gi-oh abridged hint.**

**S-T-E-V-E**

**Yeah. The hint is Steve. We're about to meet another old character who doesn't really have much control.**

**Or does he? Can you guess who? XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third chapter. I am really ticked off at my newest review. I don't like cursing reviews. So I'm going to ignore Steve Marikmalik's review. It really pis-ed me off. So yeah. He did guess right. It's Marik… I wanted it to be were someone could guess easy so I could go ahead and write this.**

**It`s Marik and malik! sorry but that was obuous and Make another -one you-!**

**Lets just say I am listening to him for a little, but then I won't because I'm no -. I'm not even mean. Right? How can me, MSCS, be mean? Ask my friends and they'll go 'What? [My real name here] is being mean! I never thought that would happen!'. I don't even curse. So sorry about being in the way of no cursing.**

**Well I'm done for now. I'll hand it over to Daisuke and Yugi.**

**Daisuke-MSCS doesn't own Dn angel.**

**Yugi-Or Yu-Gi-Oh. Yeah Pretty sure she doesn't…..**

* * *

><p><em>Dn Angel<em>

_Daisuke_

Riku sighed as I looked at the two buses. One for domino and for my school. I saw the guy with the abnormal hair talking to his friends. He looked my way, and I turned and started paying attention to Risa, who[Like always I might add. It's really annoying. Shut up Dark!] was talking about Dark.

"Just shut up Risa!" Riku yelled, then looked around and smiled. She waved and I turned to see Satoshi walking toward us, talking to his other part. I could tell because I acted that way when talking to Dark. "Talk to Satoshi." I looked at Takeshi, who was talking to someone else, and suddenly felt alone. I sighed and looked at the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Yu-Gi-Oh<em>

_Yugi_

We got on the bus. I shared a seat with Joey, Duke with Tristan, and Bakura sat with Téa. I sighed and closed my eyes, then opened then and looked at Joey. He was staring out the window. I gasped as I thought I saw a little bit of someone's hair. I knew that hair.

It was Marik. I think Bakura knew that too. He sat up straighter. I heard myself growl. Téa stood next to me. I gasped.

_Dn Angel_

_Daisuke_

I sighed as I watched the other bus from my seat with Satoshi. I saw a man holding a rod in his hand. He smirked at me and I glared at him. I got a headache. Everyone then screamed and I gasped as I lost control and went to the back of my mind again.

* * *

><p><em>Dn angel and Yu-Gi-Oh<em>

"Yugi! Yugi!" Joey yelled and then growled at Téa. "What do you think you're doing?" Then he gasped. "Marik." He growled. "Let Téa go Marik!"

* * *

><p>"Daisuke. Get up now!" Satoshi yelled over the other screams as the bus lost a tire. He fell sideways and groaned as he also blacked out.<p>

"Niwa! Satoshi!" Riku called as she fell over. The bus turned over and over, then a glow appeared over the group and then they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Bakura sighed as he groaned and sat up. He looked at his friends. He couldn't really see. As he got use to the dark, he saw that he was in a cave, on a bed. He didn't know why or how he got here, but he knew he had to find everyone. He walked toward the opening to another part of the cave, then gasp as he saw a piece of glass in his leg. It was bleeding. He had saw Marik and knew who to blame.<p>

"Marik. I am so going to kill you." He muttered as he fainted.

* * *

><p>Risa looked at Satoshi. She sighed and wiped her eyes. She didn't see that she had been crying. A groan came from Satoshi and she smiled.<p>

"Satoshi! Are you ok?" She asked. He sat up and rubbed his head. Satoshi nodded.

"Yeah Mrs. Risa." He muttered. Risa gasped as she saw the outline of Bakura fall. He then sat back up and rubbed his head and muttered something about stupid weak boy, then took the glass out of his leg. He then stood and looked at the two.

"Sorry to bother you." He muttered as he left the room. Risa blushed. She heard Bakura growl. "Marik!"

* * *

><p>Yu-gi-oh<p>

Yugi

I woke up to Bakura and Marik fighting.

"Will you two stop it!" I yelled. They looked at me. I heard a groan of Kaiba, who didn't want to come to the trip. For some reason, he was here too. I felt the feeling that all my friends were here. Why were we here in this cave? Joey had walked in, Serenity on one side and Mai on the other.

"What's up Yug?" He asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. _Pharaoh, you awake?_ I asked.

_What's wrong Yugi?_ He answered.

_I don't know. We've been transported to this cave. I hope the other's in the bus are ok._

_What happened?_

_A tire went out on both buses._

"Hey Yug. Earth to Yugi." I looked up and smiled.

"Sorry Joey. What did you say?" He sighed.

"I said, I don't think it's just us here." Kaiba had entered at this time with his brother Mokuba. I was really weirded out. Who had something against all of us. Other than...

But that couldn't be! He had died! He had to be dead! I looked around. Could these not be real? Could we be in another computer world? I heard about four laughs.

I knew these voices. They were...

Noah, Gozaburo, Dartz, and a voice I didn't know. From the other room came the voice of a boy yelling father.

"Satoshi! Calm down!" Another voice called. Kaiba stepped forward and glared around the room.

"Noah! Gozaburo! Dartz! Show yourselves you cowards!" He yelled. Noah's laugh filled the room.

"Seto, Seto. You guys are our prisoners. Stay here like a good boy." Kaiba glared around again. I sighed and sat down. I felt like it there was no point to talk. I sighed. It looked like we would be her a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for me. Now I would ask for you to review, but I don't expect you to.<strong>

**Yeah. I'm listening to Leather Pants. XD Ha ha... Always makes me feel better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't just want to update Falling. I just don't know what to update now days!**

**Well something happened to make me change my username. I'm not going to go into detail here, if you want to know so badly, Pm me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yu-gi-oh<strong>_

_**Yugi POV**_

_I coughed. This wasn't good. I tripped and fell to the ground. I turned to see what I tripped over and gasped._

"_T-T__éa!" I heard myself call. I got up and went to see if she was still alive. I placed two of my fingers on her neck and gasped again._

_She wasn't alive. I felt no pulse. The world went blurry and I realized I was crying. Dang it! I got up and looked at my friend once more before running to stop the death of my other friends._

I had hit my head on something. That's what had woke me from my nightmare. I looked around to see that Daisuke and his friends had went into a different part of the cave, leaving my friends and I to this part of the cave. I was kind of glad, but I kind of need someone to talk to. The sad thing was that the Pharaoh was sleeping, so I could talk to him. I sighed and stood. I guess I'll go try and find a way out.

Seto Kaiba sighed. He didn't know how this phone worked in the virtual world, but he was glad it did. He was now on the phone with a duelist he had met and got her phone number. It was a short and simple meeting that was arranged by her parents because of what happened. He hadn't really liked her to begin with, but he had no choice but to ask for her outside help. He hoped she would pick up before he was caught by Noah. Seto glared at his phone.

"Answer already!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Real world One AM<strong>_

She groaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked at her ringing phone and sighed. She knew who it was before even seeing who it was. She took the phone and stared at it, then picked it up.

"What?" She growled. "You just woke me up Kaiba! What's so important that you have to call me?" She sighed again and listened, then stood up. She nodded her head. "Fine," She muttered. "Get Yugi to get in contact with Rebecca. I heard they were close." She took off her shirt and placed on another as she talked on the phone. "So she's there to? Well dang." She closed a drawer. "Well I'll call some back up and we'll help. See ya later!" Then she hung up and finished changing. She yawned and looked at her window. "Well it looks like I'm escaping out of the window!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dn Angel<strong>_

_**Daisuke POV**_

It has been about a week since the crash. I've noticed changes in everyone here. Everyone fought.

One night I was watching everyone fight. It had been a long day and we could tell time anymore. I was sad we all couldn't get along, but it was something that was never going to happen. I noticed that Satoshi had given Krad control and was now in a fight with a boy named Joey. He had gotten tired of Joey saying 'Nyeh every second. I saw someone sit next to me.

"Daisuke right?" The squeaky voice asked. I turned to see a boy sitting next to me with a puzzle around his neck.

"Yeah. You're Yugi right?" I responded and he nodded.

"Yugi Mutou." He said. "King of card games." I looked at him.

"What kind of card games?"

"Stuff like Duel Monsters." He said.

"I hadn't hear of it before you guys came." I said. Yugi looked at me, shocked.

"It's really famous! You haven't heard of Kaiba corp?"

"That company does sound familiar." I said. I looked at everyone. Riku was yelling at Téa, who was yelling back. Risa was just watching Krad. I was worried about them. "Why don't you stop your friends?" I asked. He laughed.

"I would die before I could even get close to Joey." I looked at them. I nodded.

"I understand. I most likely won't be able to clam Krad down." Yugi sighed. He looked toward the cave entrance. His eyes widened.

"We might want to close our ears. Kaiba's coming." I plugged my ears and saw that he was right. The Kaiba boy walked in and glared and everyone.

"Quiet you idiots!" He growled. Everything went quiet and I unplugged my ears. "Fighting won't solve anything! Get along!" Yugi looked a bit surprised and noticed he was really mad. He went into another room and no one talked for hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Real world Four Am<strong>

"Found anything?" A girl asked her friend. He sighed.

"I'm not the best tracker, Rei," He answered. "I'm working on it since I know how important this is to you," Rei glared and pouted.

"I'm surprised I was the one he called Kyle," She answered, still pouting. He smirked and kept typing.

"Go see the crash and tell me the details," Kyle commanded. "And do it quick!" Rei sighed and stood.

"Fine," She turned to leave, but turned her head to look a Kyle again. "Keep working." He nodded as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
